


A Twinke In The Sky

by Hbrook



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fun, Shot out of a cannon, Twinkle Twinkle, Woup!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 06:35:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14255076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hbrook/pseuds/Hbrook
Summary: Frisk agreed to let Muffet shoot her out of a cannon to celebrate the monsters finally getting out of the underground, but will rumors prove themselves to be true?





	A Twinke In The Sky

**Author's Note:**

> A quick oneshot :D Enjoy!

Frisk was seeing the pitchy night sky through tunnel vision as she shivered against the stone around her. Though, the stars twinkling ahead looked warm, they didn’t hold any heat. She sighed. The monsters were having a party to celebrate coming out of the underground, and Frisk had agreed to let Muffet shoot her out of her infamous cannon. She doubted that it would actually launch her very far, despite the legends that rumored around.  
Frisk was on the verge of counting stars when Papyrus’ head blocked her vision.  
“HELLO, HUMAN.”   
“Hey, Papyrus.” She responded back.  
“WOWIE, YOU’RE VERY BRAVE.” The skeleton smiled. “NOT MANY WOULD DARE LET THEMSELVES BE LAUNCHED OUT OF MUFFET’S CANNON.”  
“Papyrus,” Frisk giggled, “Those are only just legends. She can’t possibly shoot me so far that I become a-”  
“Twinkle in the sky?” A relaxed voice interrupted  
Now there were two heads blocking her narrowed view if the sky.   
“I don’t know,” Sans looked up at the stars, “I’d be lying if I said I didn’t believe it myself.”  
Silence drained the atmosphere, and the air grew tense.  
“You guys are just joking, right? Y-you don’t really believe that this’ll turn me into a Twinkle-In-The-Sky, do you?”   
“WELL-,” but Papyrus was interrupted.  
“It’s time for the celebrations to begin!” Shouted Muffet.   
“Sorry, kid. We’ve gotta go.”  
“DON’T BE SAD! WE’LL REMEMBER YOUR BRAVERY EVERY TIME WE LOOK AT THE STARS.” Papyrus’ head popped out of sight.   
“Yeah, kid. You always did know how to shine.” And with a wink, he disappeared too.  
And now she was left with her tunel vision of the sky. It didn’t seem as nice as it did before. Were they serious? Was this cannon actually that powerful!? A long line of curses filled her mind, and she half considered stringing them out. Frisk wiggled, but she seemed to be jammed in.  
“Great… How the hell am I supposed to-”  
“Now, for this occasion,” rung Muffet’s voice, “ Frisk has agreed to help us start the festivities with a bang.” Muffet tilted the cannon downward, so all the monsters could see her, and she could see them.   
They were cheering. Frisk relaxed, allowing her limbs to be cradled by the stone around her. It was just a rumor, she reminded herself. She smiled at the people, then looked at Muffet. She could only see from Muffet’s back, to her knees. Today, she had let her hair down, so her purple hair laid almost silk-like by her waist. A fat, purple cigar hung out from in between two of her fingers, that were supported by one of her many arms. It leaked a violet tented smoke that the wind forced in Frisks direction. Surprisingly, it didn't reek of tobacco. It smelled like a bakery.  
Muffet tilted the cannon back-up, and Frisk braced herself… If all went south… she could always reset.  
The dry fall grass crunched beneath Muffets feet as the walked around to the back if the cannon.

 

A narrative POV:

The crowd was silent, waiting in anticipation. Muffet lifted her cigar up to the wick of the cannon, lighting it. The wick sing and smoldered until it was crisp, and chared There was an ear thundering “BOOM!” . The people cheers and whistled, and Frisk was sent flying. Surprisingly to some, she didn’t come down. She kept going until she was nothing but a twinkle in the sky.

**Author's Note:**

> What did you guys think? Let me know in the comments!


End file.
